


Ouma Kokichi is NOT Annoying (its a lie!!)

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Multi, Oneshot, Other, idk what to put lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: “Are you ever jealous of Togami-san?”~or~I spat out a leetle bit of angst hehe. Maybe I'll add onto this
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito & Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Ouma Kokichi is NOT Annoying (its a lie!!)

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't related to my Above series lol

“Are you ever jealous of Togami-san?” Ouma asked, staring up at the ceiling in Komaeda’s dorm. He was currently laying on Komaeda’s bed, covered in books and papers from homework he had stubbornly refused to do.

“Hm?” Komaeda glanced over from his desk, pausing from his own homework. “What do you mean?”

“I mean-” Ouma huffed and pushed himself up to rest against the wall, the papers fluttering off of him as he moved. “He’s as much of an asshole as we are, probably more. But Naegi-kun and everyone else in the class still tolerate him.”

“Ah, I’m an asshole now?” Komaeda chuckled a bit and Ouma grunted again, moving around. 

“Well, you're like… not an asshole, but like, the one that's different. Y’know? Like- the annoying one in the group. Me and you and him, we’re all the ones that fuck shit up.”

Komaeda chuckled again. “I suppose you could put it that way. But I never really considered Togami annoying.”

“Hmm… I don't think you get what I mean. Like- if we were in a TV show, you, me, and Togami-kun would all be the ones trying to get in the way of the main characters.” Ouma waved his hand around. “But even if Togami-kun is mean and annoying, the class still likes him and he’s still included.”

“...I see.” Komaeda’s hand stilled. Was he not included in his class’ activities? Is that what Ouma was implying? “My class is reluctant but they still include me, Ouma. I don't understand what you’re saying.”

“I know you don't.” Ouma huffed. “But you’re the only that gets it. Even if Hinata and Nanami still include you, the others still think you're weird right?”

“What are you getting at, Ouma.” Komaeda was starting to get annoyed, maybe a bit angry. Class 77 still had doubts on him, sure, but they still remembered to invite him to things. Nanami always remembered to make room for him during their gaming sessions.

Did they…  _ really _ think that about him?

Ouma stared at him. “I want your answer for my first question.”

Komaeda huffed. Usually Ouma wasn't this...complicated. But now his head was starting to hurt with all of the questions he was throwing him. 

“No. I'm not jealous of Togami-kun.” Komaeda sighed and went back to writing. “And my class may think I’m weird, but that doesn't really get in the way of my relationships with any of them.”

Ouma stared at him once more. 

“Well, that question was just a lie! Everything I said just was. I don't think you  _ or _ Togami would be the anti-hero in some stupid anime show. In fact, you’d probably be a  _ wonderful _ support!” Ouma blurted out. He suddenly stood up, shoving his books and pencils into his bag. “Sorry for cutting this wonderful conversation short, but I have some super secret evil business to attend to~!”

He skipped out of Komaeda’s dorm, hands flexing at his sides. Komaeda flinched slightly when his door closed.

_ What the hell was that? _


End file.
